themasqueofthereddeathaufandomcom-20200214-history
Caila DeMint
Information Name: Caila DeMint Nickname: Cali Age: 21 DOB: 04/08/1989 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Green Favorite color: Black Favorite food: Just about everything. (Though she doesn't like to drink much. Meaning alcohol) Hobbies: Researching, looking at videos on the internet, drawing, shopping, singing. (pretty average.) Career dream: Massage Therapist. Worst fear: Dying alone and unloved.... and bugs. She hates big spiders... History Caila has a go gettem- I'm not waiting for you-take no prisoners attitude. Her temper's like a spit fire, and she doesn't take kind to bullies. You think you can walk all over her? You got another thing coming. Especially when it comes to her dreams and family. She is studious, caring, loving of her family and lover. She's the kind of person you want as an allie, because she's the type to take a bullet for you. She's strong and cautious, But mostly stubborn and hard headed. She thinks quick when under pressure and enjoys doing in depth research on any subject. (yes, anything.) She is spiritual, but doesn't fall under any religion except for Individual, which means she studies religions and just borrows morals and beleifs from ones she approves of. Which is why she meditates with chakra stones. Her dream is normal. To be independant, to find a true love, make a family and become the best Massage Therapist she can be. (Alternative medicine.) Which also means, she has descent medical knowledge. Especially since her parents are both in the medical community. Most of the time, she seems to have an iron stomach, but with the correct amount of gore, she will get sick. And she is not physically strong, just strong willed. She tries to be logical and rational, thinking before she does things, and pays attention to detail, but sometimes, she just becomes short tempered and does irrational things. In a crowd, she will be silent, unsure, until she finds something she likes about a person, then she will strike up a conversation. She's not always happy go lucky, sometimes she can be a cold bitch, but a cold bitch you want on your side. She has study the Red Death upon his video murders and thinks she can crack the case. However, he found her first and poisoned her, only to promise the antidote if she came to the ball. Victim in Holding: Her family and Kathrine Dress and Mask ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Caila's Prologue Pulsating pain, the kind of pain you feel from a migraine. Only this was much worse. Red veins glowed on my neck; my body’s temperature was raising quickly, the infection almost choking me. Sweat pouring from my face as I coughed and gasped for air and desperately grasped the kitchen counter. Holding my throat with the other hand, I looked up at my attacker, the darkness of the night pouring in to conceal his image, but not his eyes; not those evil golden eyes…Or the red glowing claw. Fear struck my heart. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next, was he just going to kill me like the others, or would the fever kill me first? Today had started like any other day in Kite City. I lived a very quiet life, a student going to school, finishing up the last couple months of her diploma program to be a Massage Therapist. I lived with my father and step mother and two younger siblings and another, that was only there, part of the time because she lived at her mother's. We all lived in quiet safe suburbia; I had never thought a killer would eventually enter our midst. I was mostly away most of the time, and didn't get to interact with the family as much as I desired, and found myself feeling lonely. When friends were dealing with their own lives, you did what you could with your lover. When you only got to see your lover once a week, you made due with family. But when school ate up most of your time, along with work after school and studying, by the time you were done, you were tired and everyone was in bed anyways. I usually go into school early for me, but the parents are at work by then and the kids are off at school. I do not wish to be left in that big house, constantly reminded that I am utterly alone. That is my worst fear in this world. Many are afraid of dying in general, but not me; my fear is of dying alone, without anyone to see me off, anyone to mourn that my existence has come to an end, the fear of not being remembered. That's why I help out when I can, that's why I love to make people smile, so that perhaps, when I leave this world, I will be remembered. True, pure, immortality. As I sat in the computer lab at school I heard the volume go up on a computer. "Hey guys! Come take a look at this! It's the Red Death again!" said one of the girls. All the girls swarmed over, and I took my eyes off my computer and turned to look over at them. They watched another clip that the "Red Death" had posted of him killing another victim. It looked like a male business man, possibly someone important, tied to a chair, screaming for his life as a red, glowing claw drew near to him and then eventually slit the man's throat. As he bled to death, his eyes rolling back into his head, all at once his veins began to glow and then, SPLAT!! The body exploded all over the room. Blood covered some of the camera lens and guts were all on the floor. The camera then clicked off. It was then that some of the girls ran off to the bathroom, a hand over their mouth. "That's possibly the worst one yet." I spoke, not emotionally moved by the sight at all. The remaining girls turned and looked at me. "How would you know? Do you watch these things and keep track?" they asked. I nodded. "I have been doing my own research on the subject. There isn't much information out there that the public can provide, but the clips…..I watch them many times…searching; constantly searching." I said as I began to trail off into thought. "Anyways, that's victim number…14, I believe." They then looked at me like I was a freak. "How are you not grossed out by this?" they asked. "I am grossed out. What this 'Red Death' is doing is utterly despicable and inhuman. It's torturous for the public to see this and especially the loved ones of the victims. But I have watched these clips so many times to condition myself to be less nauseated by the sight. I had a weak stomach, so I conditioned myself to be used to seeing it. If people see you get sick, they will just follow you and then get sick with you." "Man, you are one crazy white girl." one of the girls stated. I then smirked at them and said "Why, thank you for noticing." They then turned away and went back to the news broadcast as I went back to my own typed, documented research on the 'Red Death'. I was a geek of sorts; over the years I had developed a habit of researching things that interested me so much, that you could say that I possibly over killed the subject. But I liked knowing things; that was just how I was, I yearned to learn. As I stared at my paper full of facts I had acquired over the few weeks, I stared at it. "Red Death…Why do you kill the people that you do? What is the connection? And how are you able to kill them in the fashion that you do, using only a claw? Are you even human at all?" I asked to no one, merely whispering it to myself. The day flew by so fast, but even as I took a practice test for lecture, my mind was occupied with the vision of the red, glowing claw. Finishing the test early, I got clearance from my instructor to go home early. I had no work that night, so there was no rush to go home. But, as what normally happens during the course of the week, my back accumulates a lot of pain in my back. I am not sure if it is due to me not having good posture and not stretching like I should, or if it is the fact that I have not had a decent massage in three months. When you are in massage school, I think the body develops into a bitch, getting used to the massages, that when it doesn't get one for a while, well…pay back time. As I walked to the car garage, darkness had fallen because of day light savings time, so it was darker than I was accustom to. As my eyes were adjusting, I saw my car, parked at the very back. As I walked towards it, I did not notice the footsteps right behind me, the figure or the claw. The only thing that I could remember was the sharp excruciating pain that was then inflicted on my back, ripping through my lamb skin coat and my favorite blue shirt. It felt sharp and it felt like a long burning line. I let out a small scream and collapsed on the black pebbled floor of the garage. When I next awoke, it had gotten darker… I think. My head was pounding, my vision was spinning and my mouth was dry. I slowly pushed myself up and grabbed onto the car. I stood there for a moment, trying to get my bearing back and when I could see better, I looked around for the attacker. I must have been laying there for a while, because now, he was gone. I picked up my bag, unlocked my car, got in and locked the car. I looked around inside the car, no one was there. Good. I turned on the car and the beams came on and I looked around. No one was around. Breathing a sigh of relief I then put the car in drive and drove off. I kept the music off on this drive back home. I was nervous, my body was tight and I was starting to get oddly warm for having no air flow on in the car. "That's odd." I spoke to myself as I usually do. "I'm not on my menstrual cycle, I should be freezing." During the continuation of the drive back home, I eventually got too warm and had to turn the air-conditioning on. What was going on with me? It was December, it was freezing outside. Something must have been wrong. I decided to speak with my father, the nurse, and see if he had anything that could help. But when I got home, I found to my horror…the garage door was open. Parking the car, I ran in. This door shouldn't be open! It was too dark for the kids to be playing. They should be in bed. Both cars were in the garage, the door should not be open! We didn't lock our garage door to the house at night, because the garage door would be shut and to get in from the outside, you needed a code! Anyone could get in if the garage door was not closed. I ran to the door, praying it was locked, but it wasn't. I dove into my bag and grabbed my pink container of mace and Julius, my sharp paring knife. I went into the house cautiously, the lights were all off. Just what I feared. I turned on the lights in the kitchen and hall way. No one. The puppies were sleeping in their crates, snoring away. I breathed a small sigh of relief. I went to the garage and shut the car garage door. I slipped off my shoes and then turned off the lights. I then went up the stairs to the top floor and went into my younger brother's room and saw Ian on the bottom bunk of his bed, and my baby sister Emma, fast asleep on the top bunk, surrounded by her stuffed animals. I came in and smiled when I noticed that they were breathing and came over and kissed each of their heads. I then left the room and went into my other sister Brogan's room and she wasn't there. She must be at her mom's. I peeked into the master bedroom and saw my father and step mother fast asleep and smiled. Maybe everything was alright; maybe no one was in the house after all. I decided to stick out the sickness for tonight and consult my father in the morning, he looked tired. I left and headed for the basement, but when I got to the stairs leading into the basement where my room was, I found something…an envelope on the banister. I picked it up and looked at it. It said that it was addressed to me, with no return address. On the back it was sealed with something red. I sniffed the seal and my eyes went wide with horror….Blood. The bastard was still in my house! The basement! No doubt! I looked at the envelope, debating whether I should open it. What if it had anthrax in it or something? I opened it, but away from my face to find some paper. On the paper all that was written was 'Boo!' "Boo?" I asked to no one. Maybe this was just a sick trick by my dad. But my dad had never done a game to this caliber before. If I found out it was him tomorrow morning, I was going to smack him. I went down the stairs, and flicked on the lights and looked around. No one was there, but I had yet to check the workout room, my room and the bathroom and the toy closets. So I checked the toy closets, nothing. I checked the bathroom, nothing. I checked the workout room, nothing. I then went to my room, flipped the switch and found…..Nothing? "How odd. Well, looks like I am smacking daddy tomorrow. I laughed and breathed a sigh of relief. I then went out of my room and turned off all the lights. And went to my room and lay on my bed. Oh, how good it felt to just lay there and rest my back. But then I heard a door open, and I felt something looming over me. I looked up to find a tall dark figure. I went to scream, but my mouth was then covered and I screamed into the hand. "So close, but no cigar, eh Cali, baby? Forgot to check your own closet for demons, huh?" said the figure with a grin. He sounded older, a male. His presence was tall, his breath stunk, and his hands were long, bony and sharp. I screamed as loud as I could into his hand, trying to pry it off of me and squirming, desperately trying to get away and call the police, wake up the family and tell them to get out of the house. He then grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head and "Shhhh…Don't want to wake the family do you? Let's just keep this between you and me. Don't want to get the little ones involved do you?" he asked with a crooked grin. Fear had consumed me, but in that instant I calmed a little. My brain told me to reason with him, approached correctly, I could walk away from this without involving the family. This had to be handled delicately. My eyes had gone wide, but then they closed a little, and my body calmed. "Ready to talk now, baby?" he said, the grin still apparent on his face. I couldn't see him, but I could feel his aura, he would kill, I could feel it. He took his hand away from my face and I breathed a sigh of relief. "How do you know me? How did you get in?" I asked quickly. I wanted this over and done with, but I wanted my questions answered to. "I've been watching you for a while, stalking the place. The code was simple to crack; it was getting in past the dog that proved most difficult. Your dogs are too good of guard dogs." he said with a frown. I didn't want to think of how he got past Bella and Zack. I didn't want to think of him being in the house, hiding in my closet while my siblings played in the basement, while they had dinner upstairs. "Why did you come after us? What do you want?" I asked in a neutral manner. I didn't want to pick a fight, I didn't want to agitate him or give him a reason to snap. "My family isn't anyone important. Just a couple of anetheisia nurses. What reason do you have to stalk us?" I asked. "Not them, just you." he said, a grin forming on his face again. "You see, you intrigue me. This house filled with a happy family, a part of the community, and here comes this random child from the house. She leaves, she comes back at night, hardly at the house except to eat, sleep and shower? What's up with that? You hardly come out much to play outside with your siblings. So I stalked you. A massage therapist in training, how interesting. Quite the rebel, aren't you? Western medicine bashing with eastern medicine." "Then you! You were the one that got me in the garage! What did you do to me?! Who are you?!" I said, growing louder. He pinned me down to the bed, his finger, no...his claw glowing red under my chin. "I am the Red Death, baby. And if you don't want the family or your lover to be killed, I suggest you keep it down." He said angrily, his teeth gritted. Kathrine! "You know about Kathrine?! Don't hurt her, please! "I begged quietly. "Shhhh...I won't, just be quiet, baby." he said, grinning again. "Quiet the rebel indeed. Does your family know that you're a pansexual? Or that you are dating a witch? I bet they would just DIE…if they ever found out. They would be so ashamed." he grinned, taunting me now. I had given up on the male race a while back; they were nothing but pigs to me. But unfortunately, he hit a nerve and I lost it. "Fuck you!" I spat at him. He must have liked that, because his grin grew. "Oooh, feisty, aren't we, baby? Unfortunately, I have little precious time for that, or else that could be arranged. Perhaps next time though." I could feel his grin on me and I did not like that at all. I spat in his face, and when he went to wipe it off, I sought the opportunity to kick him in the abdomen. He stumbled back into the shadows and I grabbed my paring knife and mace. I then got off the bed and looked around the room. I inched towards the door and ran out to go up the stairs. But I slipped and fell; his hand had caught my ankle. "You asked for it!" I said and I sprayed him long and hard with my mace and he reeled back and rubbed at his eyes as I ran for the top of the stairs. I heard him thunder up behind me and I heard him follow me into the kitchen and I turned to face him, the knife in my hands. "Don't come any closer red Death, or I'll kill you, don't think I won't." He took a step back; he could see in my deranged state, that I was reckless to do anything. My chocolate hair was everywhere, my green eyes ablaze and staring at him, angry, and my shirt, still torn in the back and falling down my shoulder. He grinned and took a step forward. "I really wish that we could have just talked like civilized people, baby, but you are pressing me for time. I have another appointment." His claw then glowed red and I could feel a sharp pain in my back again. It pulsed throughout my entire body and burned, stung, like a knife slashing it all over again. My temperature skyrocketed and I began to sweat. My legs went weak, and my vision blurred. I gripped the counter and grabbed for my back, I dropped the knife and began to sink for the floor, panting, gasping for breath. I whimpered in pain as my veins began to glow. "Stop…please…it hurts too much." I said, a little delirious, not sure if I was speaking to him or the pain. "That's more like it." he said with a grin. He then reached into his coat and pulled out another envelope and tossed it on the ground in front of me. "Here's my deal, baby. Come to a party I am hosting at the Prospero Castle. Drink, have some fun, mingle, you look like you could use it. You come; I'll give you the antidote. You don't come… well then, you die. Date and time is on the invite. Be sure to wear something nice, something to show off that lovely neck of yours. And don't be late; I hate people who are late. There is a mask for you on the counter. See you then." And with that, he grinned and walked off, taking his leave through the front door. After he left, I laid there on the ground for a few minutes, catching my breath. I reached for the envelope and read it. It was titled "The Masque of the red Death." I read it, the time, the date, the place. At the bottom it mentioned not to call the cops. Or else. If I did anything stupid, he would kill me. I pulled myself up and walked to the front door and locked it. I then turned and went to the counter and found a medium sized package wrapped in red wrapping paper. It was then I had to go down stairs, I had to lie on my bed, I had to meditate, I had to put my thoughts in order. I had to keep my parents out of this; there was no one I could speak to aside from my guides. I went to my bed and laid down on it. The pain was excruciating and I could hardly stand it and my temperature, I felt like I was on fire. I grabbed my chakra stones and placed them on my body. Smoky quartz on my scrum, carnelian on my stomach, citrine on my diaphragm, aventurine on my heart, sodalite on my throat, amethyst on my forehead, quartz on my head, rose quartz in my right hand and my hematite in the shape of a cross in my left hand. This helped me to meditate, to calm myself and to put my mind in the spirit world. Energy work, these stones were good for that. When I meditated, closing my eyes, I felt like I was floating in darkness, rose petals flowing with me. I mentally called to my spirit guides, but Geoat, was the only one who came this time. Geoat was one of three guides, he was a monk, but this time, he came in his favorite form of a blue and white eastern dragon. The world became gray, and for that time, I felt little pain. Mist covered the ground and I could see myself playing chess with him. I was never really good at chess. "I have seen what ails you, my child." He spoke telepathically to me. "Then what should I do Geoat?" I asked. "Well, let's see what it looks like. You are in pain; he has the power to control the intensity of the pain. If you tell anyone, like your parents, or the police, he could kill you completely and come after your loved ones. So that is out of the question." He said. "Then, am I to suffer in silence? Must I bear this on my own?" I asked. "The best choice of method would be not to tell anyone, and cope with the pain the best way you can. But for now, you must wait and obey his command. And you seem not to be the only one in this equation; I would suggest finding the others and stay in contact with them, little one. When it is time, be ready, add up the facts. Be like the tiger." He said with a toothy grin. I grinned back happily. "And so I will, Sensei. Be the tiger." It was then that Geoat propelled me out of the dream state and I came back to the pain and the heat. I took the stones off of me and ran upstairs to gather as many cold items as I could. Cold packs and cold towels. I sucked on ice as I then returned to the box and opened it. Inside I found a simple plain red velvet mask to wear and a Visa card worth $300. I chuckled to myself. "He's lost his damn mind if he thinks that I am going to wear a fucking dress." I tore the mask and went to shopping online. I got a frilly male shirt in my size, ordered it with a pair of female sized pirate leather boots, black equestrian pants and a black and yellow male waist coat with tails at the end. I then went online and a found a one of a kind custom designed black ram mask/helm with curling horns and silk on the inside with little goat ears hanging off of it. And it came with a soft black goat tail. I ordered all that and a can of yellow spray pain. "Let's see how he likes that! Nobody messes with me and gets away with it. Nobody messes with the prince." It was days later that I got the order; it was days that I had to suffer with the sickness and adapt to the situation and not tell anyone, and every night I meditated to escape the pain for a bit. I fixed up the costume, sprayed the horned yellow, sewed on the goat tail to the pants, added some black gloves to the attire and put a medical pin on the left side of the jacket. And finally, using a sharpening stone I got from my girlfriend, I sharpened my dull witch dagger. The sheath was yellow metal with hieroglyphics, the blade was wavy, the handle was a scarab beetle with wings and to top it off the hand part of the handle was the goddess of beauty Isis. I sharpened the blade with the stone and when it was sharp enough, I put it back in the sheath and placed it in the coat pocket of the ball attire. I grinned, proud of myself now. It was then that I went online, to search for others out there that had been affected by the Red Death like me. To my surprise, I found something…a forum, by Miss Phoenix. I read the message and typed in, "Hello, my name is Caila DeMint. I am 21 years old. My dream is to someday become the best massage therapist. And I just wanted you to know that you are right, there are other's out there like yourself who have been affected by the Red Death. You are also, not alone." That night I had a vision, and in that vision I saw a Masquerade Ball, a woman in a mint dress, another woman in black and white, another with green hair, and a duck. I also heard screaming, and I saw blood. It was then, I fear of seeing more, I woke up…